In recent years, hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles having the driving wheel driven using electric power from a battery or the like are attracting attention from the standpoint of environmental issues.
Particularly in these few years, attention is focused on wireless charging that allows a battery to be charged in a non-contact manner without using a plug for an electric powered vehicle mounted with the aforementioned battery. Various schemes of the non-contact charging method are now proposed. Particularly, the technique to transfer electric power in a non-contact manner using a resonance phenomenon is attracting attention.
For example, WO2010/041321 discloses a non-contact electric power transmission device utilizing a resonance phenomenon. This non-contact electric power transmission device includes a shield member, a coil arranged in the shield member, and a capacitor connected to the coil.
Further, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-268660 discloses a non-contact electric power transmission device utilizing a resonance phenomenon. This non-contact electric power transmission device includes a shield, a coil arranged in the shield, and a capacitor connected to the coil.